


Chcę, abyśmy stworzyli rodzinę

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Tomlinshaw [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lovelockalex: Hej, w takim razie ja mam propozycje na Tomlinshawa (tak się to piszę :) ) połączonego z mpregiem. Więc Louis i Nick skończyli razem w łóżku, ale później udają że nic takiego nie miało miejsca i żyją swoim życiem, Louis dowiaduje się że jest w ciąży i mówi o tym Nickowi, który się nim zajmuję i zakochują się i gdy w walentynki lou jest załamany nick się oświadcza. Mam nadzieje że jest okej i jeśli możesz daj znać czy go dostałaś. Xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chcę, abyśmy stworzyli rodzinę

Kilka promyków słońca, którym udało się przebić przez grube chmury, wpadło do pokoju, oświetlając twarz jednego z dwójki mężczyzn. Jego karmelowe włosy były rozrzucone na poduszce, a długie rzęsy rzucały delikatny cień na policzki. Z pomiędzy jego wąskich, zaróżowionych ust wydostawał się spokojny oddech.   
Po chwili chmury zasłoniły słońce, a na ziemie zaczęły spadać ciężki, zimne krople deszczu. Dźwięk wody zderzającej się z parapetem i szybą, wybudził go ze snu.   
Uniósł lekko swoje ociężałe powieki, od razu je z powrotem zamykając. Poruszył się lekko, a z ust wydostał się jęk. Miał wrażenie jakby jego czaszka za chwilę miała wybuchnąć, z kolei w ustach panowała susza. Przesadził, zdecydowanie wczoraj przesadził z alkoholem. Nigdy więcej, obiecał sobie, chociaż i tak wiedział, że tego nie dotrzymał.   
Ostrożnie, aby nie wywołać większego bólu, próbował się podnieść jednak coś mu to uniemożliwiło. Dopiero teraz poczuł ciepło drugiego ciała, która przyciskało się do jego pleców, a silne ramię mocno obejmowało go w talii.   
Pięknie, przespał się z jakimś obcym facetem. Tak to się kończy, gdy podczas imprezy wlewasz w siebie ogromną ilość alkoholu. Powoli odwrócił się w ramionach nieznajomego, w duchu modląc się, aby facet był przynajmniej przystojny. Spojrzał na jego twarz i zamarł. Tego się nie spodziewał. Obok niego, pogrążony we śnie, leżał Nick Grimshaw.  
Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się przespać ze znajomym, z obcym rzadko, ale jednak. Z kolei nigdy z osobą którą znał. Na ogół tego pilnował, nie chcąc później niezręczności pomiędzy nimi. Co prawda on i Nick nie byli przyjaciółmi, ale mieli wspólnych przyjaciół i nie raz się spotykali. Czy to na kolacji, imprezie, lub podczas wspólnego wyjścia do kina. Można powiedzieć, że lubili się.   
Powoli uniósł dłoń Grimshawa i wysunął się z łóżka. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i zastanawiał się co powinien teraz zrobić. Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby uciekł, zanim Nick się obudzi. Jeśli był w takim samym stanie jak szatyn, niewiele będzie pamiętał, a na pewno nie będzie wiedział z kim się przespał. Wtedy nie byłoby niezręcznie. Jednak problem polegał na tym, że byli w mieszkaniu Louisa. Przecież nie mógł uciec z własnego domu, zresztą nawet gdyby to zrobił Grimmy i tak by się zorientował, był już tutaj kilka razy. Nie miał innego wyjścia jak stawić temu czoła.  
Westchnął cicho, wstając z łóżka. Z jego ust wydostał się syk, kiedy ból głowy się zwiększył. Podszedł do szafy, z której wyciągnął czyste ubrania i skierował się do łazienki. Po chwili stał już pod ciepłym strumieniem wody, który obmywał jego ciało i koił ból głowy. Stał tam najdłużej jak tylko mógł, starając się pozbyć jakichkolwiek myśli ze swojej głowy. Ostatecznie wyszedł i po szybkim wytarciu się ręcznikiem, ubrał się i poszedł do kuchni. Dość szybko udało mu się znaleźć tabletki przeciwbólowe i od razu je połknął, wypijając przy tym prawie całą butelkę wody. Odetchnął z lekką ulgą, przynajmniej już go tak nie suszyło. Nalał do szklanki wodę i biorąc tabletki skierował się do sypialni. Prawdopodobnie Nickowi też się przydadzą.   
Mężczyzna leżał odwrócony do niego plecami, sprawiając wrażenie, że śpi. Jednak tak nie było. Przekonał się o tym, gdy usłyszał jęk, a po chwili Nick odwrócił się na plecy. Jego brązowe tęczówki od razu spoczęły na szatynie. Louis widział jak na jego twarzy pojawia się zdezorientowanie.  
\- Hej – uśmiechnął się lekko – Przyniosłem tabletki i wodę – podszedł do łóżka, kładąc na stoliku to co trzymał w dłoniach.  
\- Dzięki – wychrypiał.  
Powoli uniósł się na łóżku i sięgnął po tabletki, które popił wodą.   
\- Louis, czy my… - nie dokończył pytania.  
\- Na to wygląda – westchnął, przysiadając na brzegu łóżka i odwracając się w jego kierunku – Słuchaj Nick, nie chcę, aby pomiędzy nami było niezręcznie. Jesteśmy znajomymi i jeszcze nie raz się spotkamy. Wydaje mi się, że najlepiej będzie jeśli postaramy się o tym zapomnieć i będziemy się zachowywali jakby to w ogóle nie miało miejsca.   
\- Tak. Myślę, że to dobry pomysł – zgodził się.  
*****  
Po tym jak wspólnie zjedli śniadanie, Nick opuścił mieszkanie Louisa. Ich życie dalej było takie jak dawniej. Nick codziennie chodził do stacji radia, gdzie prowadził swoje audycje. Louis z kolei dalej pracował w księgarni swojego wujka. Dwa, trzy razy w tygodniu spotykali się, wychodząc ze wspólnymi przyjaciółmi. Nie rozpamiętywali tego co się pomiędzy nimi wydarzyło, zachowywali się w stosunku do siebie normalnie, tak jak kiedyś.   
I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie złe samopoczucie Louisa, które zaczęło się w okresie przerwy świątecznej. Nagle miewał poranne mdłość, również niektóre zapachy tak na niego działały. Szybko się męczył i ciągle chciało mu się spać. Sam nie przejął się tym zbytnio, myśląc, że złapał jakąś grypę żołądkową, która go tak osłabiła. Jednak jego matka – u której spędzał święta – kazała mu iść do lekarza. Oczywiście jako to Louis, musiał się buntować i sprzeczać, co skończyło się tym, że siłą go tam zaciągnęła.   
Nie spodziewał się diagnozy, którą usłyszał.  
\- Jest pan w ciąży – oznajmił spokojnie lekarz, siedzący po drugiej stronie biurka.  
\- S-słucham? – wykrztusił, a jego szeroko otwarte, błękitne tęczówki wpatrywały się w mężczyznę – Jak to możliwe?  
\- Chyba nie musze panu tłumaczyć skąd się biorą dzieci?  
\- Chodziło mi o to, że jestem mężczyzną. Jak to możliwe?  
\- Najwidoczniej należysz do niewielkiej ilości mężczyzn, którzy mają możliwość urodzenia dziecka. Nie jesteś pierwszym takim przypadkiem.   
\- Oh, czyli już wcześniej się to zdarzyło? – dopytywał.  
\- Tak. Jednak nie jestem ginekologiem, więc radziłbym ci umówić się na wizytę, aby upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku.  
\- Dobrze, dziękuję.  
Louis pożegnał się z lekarzem i opuścił gabinet. Od razu pojechał do domu. Przez cały czas myślał o tym, czego się dowiedział. Był w ciąży. Spodziewał się dziecka, dziecka jego i Nicka. Wiedział, że powinien mu powiedzieć. Ma do tego prawo. Oczywiście Louis od razu postanowił, że nie będzie go do niczego zmuszał. Jeśli nie będzie chciał uznać dziecka, wiadomo będzie mu przykro, ale uszanuje to. Będzie mu ciężko, ale sam jakoś da radę. Po za tym może Nick, będzie chciał mu pomóc.   
Gdy tylko wrócił, powiedział mamie o tym czego się dowiedział. W pierwszej chwili kobieta była w szoku, jednak później chciała się dowiedzieć kto jest ojcem. Oczywiście Louis ją okłamał i powiedział, że nie wie. Był świadomy tego, że jeśli powiedziałby prawdę, Jay domagałaby się, aby Grimshaw wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność, a Louis już postanowił, że do niczego nie będzie go zmuszał. Jeśli Nick będzie chciał dziecka, powie matce prawdę. Oczywiście musiał przez to wysłuchać kazania kobiety, jakie to było nieodpowiedzialne, jednak niezbyt się tym przejął. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Cieszyła się, że zostanie babcią i zapewniła, że zawsze mu pomoże.  
*****  
Spojrzał do lustra w windzie, poprawiają kosmyk włosów, który opadł mu na czoło i ponownie chowając je pod szarą beanie. Próbował przybrać na twarzy spokojny uśmiech, jednak coś mu nie wychodziło. Był zestresowany, tym co za chwilę miało się wydarzyć. W końcu winda się zatrzymała na odpowiednim piętrze. Opuścił ją i od razu podszedł do niewielkiego kontuaru, przy którym siedziała recepcjonistka.   
\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się, posyłając jej niepewny uśmiech.  
\- W czym mogę pomóc – uśmiechnęła się szeroko, spoglądając na niego swoimi brązowymi tęczówkami.   
\- Um…chciałbym porozmawiać z Nickiem Grimshawem.   
\- On wie, że przyjdziesz?   
\- N-nie – zająknął się, kręcąc głowa. Im był bliżej rozmowy tym bardziej się stresował.  
\- W takim razie usiądź – wskazała dłonią na fotele za nim – Nick zaraz skończy audycję, to dam mu znać, że czekasz.  
\- Dziękuję – posłał jej słaby uśmiech i usiadł na fotelu. Sięgnął po jakiś magazyn i zaczął go przeglądać. Znalazł dość ciekawy artykuł, który pochłonął jego uwagę. Dopiero przybycie Nicka wybudziło go.  
\- Louis? – usłyszał dobrze znany głos. Uniósł głowę znad artykułu i ujrzał brązowe tęczówki, wpatrujące się w niego ze zdziwieniem.   
\- Cześć Nick – odłożył gazetę i podniósł się z fotela podchodząc do mężczyzny – Moglibyśmy porozmawiać? – przygryzł wargę, niepewnie spoglądając na radiowca.  
\- Jasne, coś się stało? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Wszystko ci powiem, ale moglibyśmy porozmawiać gdzieś indziej?  
\- W porządku. Mam teraz przerwę, moglibyśmy iść do kawiarni naprzeciwko. Co ty na co?  
\- Dobrze – zgodził się i razem ruszyli do windy.  
Po chwili siedzieli już w przytulnej kawiarni, gdzie roznosił się zapach kawy i ciast. Przed nimi stały ich zamówienie. Jak na razie żaden z nich nie zaczynał tej właściwej rozmowy, tylko kontynuowali tą, którą rozpoczęli w drodze tutaj. Mówili o zwyczajnych sprawach, o tym jak minął im dzień i co ostatnio się ciekawego się wydarzyło. Niestety w końcu nadszedł moment, który Louis odwlec chciał jak najdłużej.  
\- Louis, o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? – Nick spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na Tomlinsona.  
\- Ach, to… - chłopak odrobinę zmarkotniał – Słuchaj, zanim wyjaśnię o co chodzi, chcę zaznaczyć, że do niczego nie będę cię zmuszać. Decyzja będzie należeć tylko do ciebie.  
\- Nie rozumiem. Co się stało? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Jestem w ciąży – wypalił.   
\- Co? – wykrztusił.  
\- Będę miał dziecko, a raczej my będziemy mieć dziecko.  
\- J-jak to możliwe – mężczyzna był zszokowany. To co usłyszał całkowicie go zaskoczyło.   
\- Jestem jednym z niewielu mężczyzn, którzy mogą zajść w ciążę. Tak twierdzi lekarz – wyjaśnił, wpatrując się w swój kubek z czekoladą – Jak już mówiłem niczego od ciebie nie oczekuję. Po prostu uznałem, że masz prawo wiedzieć.   
\- Cieszę się, że mi powiedziałeś – wyciągnął rękę i sięgając po dłoń niebieskookiego, którą lekko ścisnął – I chcę ci pomóc przy dziecku. Oczywiście, jestem zaskoczony i może nie do końca czuję się gotów zostać ojcem, ale jestem za to tak samo odpowiedzialny jak ty.   
\- Dziękuję – posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, czując ulgę. Nick zrozumiał, nie wyśmiał go i do tego, chce mu pomóc – Wiesz, jutro mam umówioną wizytę do ginekologa. Masz ochotę przyjść?  
\- Jasne – odpowiedział entuzjastycznie.  
*****  
\- Witam przyszłych tatusiów – powitał ich wesoły głos doktor Smith, kiedy tylko pojawili się w gabinecie. Kobieta siedziała za swoim biurkiem szeroko uśmiechając się do nich – Usiądźcie – wskazała na krzesła.  
Na początku zrobiła z nimi wywiad lekarski, chcąc dowiedzieć się coś na ich temat i ewentualnych chorób. Kiedy wszystko było już wiadome, poprosiła Louisa aby zajął miejsce na kozetce i podwinął koszulkę. Nick usiadł na krześle obok niego.  
Doktor Smith posmarowała brzuch szatyna zimnym żelem, nim włączyła ultrasonograf i przyłożyła głowicę do podbrzusza chłopaka. Przez chwilę jeździła nim po skórze, aż znalazła to czego szukała.   
\- O tutaj – wskazała palcem na ekran – To jest wasze dziecko. Nie jest jeszcze zbyt duże, to dopiero 7 tydzień, ale mogę stwierdzić, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Jest silne i zdrowe.  
Louis jak urzeczony wpatrywał się w ekran, na którym znajdowała się jego kruszynka. Jego i Nicka. Poczuł jak Nick mocno ściska jego dłoń. Spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.   
\- Można już poznać płeć? – Grimshaw był widocznie podekscytowany tym wszystkim.  
\- Jeszcze nie, dopiero w 20 tygodniu będę mogłam wam powiedzieć.  
\- W porządku – odpowiedział lekko zawiedziony, jednak w jego oczach dalej można było dostrzec podekscytowanie i szczęście.  
*****  
Dni mijały. Nick i Louis prawie codziennie się spotykali, a jeśli nie było takiej możliwości Grimshaw dzwonił do Louisa, aby upewnić się, że wszystko z nim i dzieckiem w porządku. Był bardzo opiekuńczy względem nich. Oboje byli bardzo podekscytowani całą ciążą, co tylko jeszcze bardziej ich do siebie zbliżało. Uwielbiali spędzać wspólnie czas. Louis nie mógł się doczekać każdego spotkania z mężczyzną. Z czasem zauważył, że jego serce przyspiesza, kiedy są ze sobą blisko, a w brzuchu budzi się stado motyli. Wiedział co to oznacza, zakochał się w Nicku. Niestety nie wiedział jakie uczucia żywi względem niego Grimmy i nie chciał pytać, bojąc się, że to może popsuć ich relację.   
*****  
\- Louis zostaw to – Jerry, wujek Louisa, u którego szatyn pracował, spojrzał gniewnie na niego.  
\- Przecież ktoś musi jest ułożyć – bronił się chłopak, stojąc na środku księgarni w dłoniach trzymając kilka dość ciężkich tomów.   
\- Ale nie ty – upomniał go – Zaraz przyjdzie Jimmy i się tym zajmie, a tobie nie wolno dźwigać.  
\- Wujku – jęknął. Miał już dość ciągłego upominania, aby na siebie uważał. Jak nie Nick, to jego wujek, jak nie wujek, to jego matka, która prawie codziennie dzwoniła – Nic mi… - przerwał, czując jak ktoś zabiera z jego dłoni tomy.  
\- Louis, twój wujek ma rację. Nie wolno ci dźwigać – Nick skierował się do kasy i na blacie postawił książki – Gotowy, możemy iść? – wrócił do chłopaka.  
\- Tylko wezmę kurtkę – odpowiedział, kierując się na zaplecze. Po chwili wrócił zapinając kurtkę i mocniej naciągając beanie na uszy – Gotowy – odpowiedział z uśmiechem i chciał iść do drzwi, ale zatrzymał go Nick.  
\- Ile razy mówiłem ci, abyś ubierał szalik. Mamy luty – upomniał go, ściągając swój szal i owijając go dookoła szyi Louisa. Od razu dotarł do niego wspaniały zapach perfum radiowca, a jego serce przyspieszyło – Chodź – chwycił dłoń szatyna – Czas na kolejną wizytę u lekarza.   
*****  
Zirytowany wyłączył telewizor i opadł na kanapę, gładząc swój już lekko odstający brzuch. Miał dość! Dzisiaj były walentynki i wszystko musiało mu o tym przypominać. Ludzie dzisiaj spędzali czas z osobami, które kochają, a on siedział sam w domu. Tak bardzo chciał, aby Nick tu był i nawet proponował mu, aby do niego przyszedł, ale odmówił, mówiąc, że ma coś do załatwienia. Możliwe, że tylko tak powiedział, aby Louisowi nie było przykro, że musi ten dzień spędzić sam, podczas gdy on tak naprawdę był z kimś na randce. Nie mógł go za to winić, przecież nie byli parą. To, że będą mieć dziecko nie znaczy, że będą razem. Grimshaw ma prawo umawiać się z kim chce. Ma prawo do szczęścia, a Louis nic na to nie mógł poradzić, że na samą myśl o tym, jego serce zaczynało boleć.   
Rozmyślał jakby mogło być, gdyby Nick odwzajemniał jego uczucia. Widział ich razem, z 2 lub 3 trójką dzieci, które goniły po ogrodzie. Dookoła nich biegał pies rasy golden retriver, a on i Grimshaw siedzieli na huśtawce, przytuleni do siebie. Tak bardzo tego chciał.   
Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Spojrzał na zegarek, marszcząc brwi. Dochodziła 18.00. Kto w taki dzień i o tej porze mógłby od niego coś chcieć.   
Powoli podniósł się z kanapy i podreptał do drzwi.  
\- Nick? – nie krył zaskoczenia widokiem Grimshawa.   
\- Cześć Lou – odezwał się wesoło – Mogę wejść? Mam coś dla nas, więc mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodny – uniósł dłoń, w której trzymał kosz piknikowy.   
Louis odsunął się, robiąc miejsce dla mężczyzny, który z szerokim uśmiechem wkroczył do mieszkania mniejszego. Wszedł do salonu, gdzie na ławie położył kosz. W tym czasie Louis podszedł do niego.   
\- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? – zapytał, spoglądają na Louisa, a jego oczy od razu rozbłysły.  
\- Dobrze – położył dłoń na brzuchu – Nudności zniknęły i jestem w stanie już większość potraw jeść.   
\- Cieszy mnie to – przykucnął, aby jego twarz był na wysokości brzucha szatyna. Uniósł odrobinę jego sweter i przyłożył dłoń do ciepłej skóry – A ty skarbie jak się czujesz – zaczął gładzić lekką wypukłość.  
\- Myślę, że on też ma się dobrze – odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w Nicka jak urzeczony. Jego serce szybko biło, a w brzuchu obudziło się stado motyli. Mógłby już tak zostać na zawsze.  
\- On? Myślisz, że to będzie chłopiec? – mężczyzna uniósł głowę i z uśmiechem wpatrywał się w Tomlinsona.  
\- Nie wiem, tak mi się po prostu powiedziało – wzruszył ramionami – Zresztą dla mnie to bez znaczenia. Czy chłopiec, czy dziewczynka będę kochać je tak samo.  
\- Tak, ja też – zgodził się – Najważniejsze, aby było zdrowe.   
Wstał i chwytając dłoń Louisa posadził go na kanapie. Podszedł do kominka, gdzie rozpalił ogień. Przed nim, na podłodze rozłożył miękki koc. Pomógł Louisowi przenieść się na niego z kanapy po czym sięgnął po kosz. Jak się okazało Nick miał tam ulubioną pizze szatyna.  
\- Nie jestem dobrym kucharzem, o czym w sumie mogłeś się przekonać, więc mam to. Wiem, że ją lubisz – położył pudełko na ziemi i poszedł do kuchni. Po chwili wrócił niosąc talerze i szklanki na sok.   
Z apetytem Tomlinsona dość szybko pozbyli się włoskiego przysmaku. Jak się okazało Nick przyniósł ze sobą również coś na deser. Były to różnego rodzaju owoce pokryte czekoladą. Przez cały ten czas towarzyszyła im wesoła rozmowa.   
\- Louis – Grimmy sięgnął po dłoń niebieskookiego i spojrzał na niego z lekką niepewnością – Jest coś o co chciałbym cię spytać – uklęknął i z kieszeni wyciągnął małe, aksamitne pudełeczko.  
Szatyn siedział oniemiały wpatrując się poczynania mężczyzny. Czy Nick właśnie chciał się mu oświadczyć? Czy to oznaczało, że o też coś do niego czuje?  
\- Wiem, że nie jesteśmy w związku. Nawet nie wiem, czy coś do mnie czujesz, ale ja już dłużej nie mogę. Od dawna coś do ciebie czuję i to jest coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Nie jestem w stanie tego dłużej ukrywać. Będziemy mieli dziecko i chcę być z tobą. Chcę, abyśmy stworzyli rodzinę, naprawdę mi na tym zależy. Jednak ostateczna decyzja należy do ciebie. Od twojej odpowiedzi zależy, czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świcie. Wyjdziesz za mnie? – otworzył pudełeczko, w którym znajdował się skromny, ale piękny pierścień.   
Po policzkach szatyna płynęły łzy. Hormony i emocje zrobiły swoje. Czuł się teraz tak bardzo szczęśliwy.  
\- Tak – udało mu się wykrztusić – Tak, wyjdę za ciebie.   
Zdenerwowanie natychmiast zniknęło z jego twarzy, zastąpione przez radość. Nałożył obrączkę na palec Louisa i siadając z powrotem na kocu, przyciągnął go do siebie.   
\- Kocham cię Lou.  
\- Ja ciebie też – udało mu się odpowiedzieć, nim Nick przykrył jego usta swoimi.


End file.
